


What's This Feeling?

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Far Future, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Wine bottles missing, a blonde teenager keeping silent, something doesn’t seem right within the Song-Ziegler house, and Angela is determined to figure out what it is.





	What's This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Valkyrie's Game timeline, and is the future for Hana and Angela. Just a small warning, they are married and have children, the eldest is 16 and the youngest is 13. So this is legit pretty far in the future. I'll write another fic introducing them properly soon.

Angela enjoyed her occasional glass of wine, reduced considerably since Hana Song (now Song-Ziegler) had been in her life. But 20 years of marriage was something worth having a glass or to over, and her middle aged, yet still spunky brunette wife agreed. After sending their younger son to a friend’s home, their older daughter being who knows where, the two had a long night ahead of them, starting with dinner and a few glasses of wine. 

Checking the cabinet where her glasses were usually stored, Angela tilted her head. “That’s… odd.” Angela mumbled, turning her head out to the side of the kitchen that lead to the dining room. “Liebe? Have you been drinking my wine while I’m not home?” 

“Huh?” Hana’s confused tone indicated almost immediately that she was not the culprit. She walked into the kitchen as well, looking up and noticing the few bottles that Angela had stored completely empty, one was still full, and another was missing, Angela’s favorite Amarone. “That’s weird. I don't touch your stuff.” 

Angela picked out the one bottle that was still full, but was uneasy about the other bottles that seemed to be empty. They all were different varieties, she held them all for special occasions. It was upsetting for them to be completely gone. Something came to mind not long after then. “... Hana? How have Jina and Ulrich been acting when they get home?” 

Hana pulled herself up onto the counter, swinging her legs while her arm stubbornly worked against her orientation wise. “Ulrich has been same old same old. Happy to be home, gives me hugs, waits for you to get home.” Hana said softly. “Jina’s been a little more reclusive lately… she… prefers to go straight to her room quietly after she gets home. No playful banter, nothing.”

A thoughtful glance washed over Angela’s aged face even more. She didn’t even convey the thought as she quietly walked down the hallway the other direction, and found a room she was looking for. Three knocks in perfect rhythmic succession, Angela’s way of letting the kids know it was her. Instead of an instant response, there was only a little bit of shuffling from inside, a sign Angela didn’t take well to observing. 

“Jina?” She called, gently at first to prevent spooking her daughter inside. Once again, no other response. 

Hana walked up beside her wife, a little cross look on her face. She gave Angela a glance, before she too knocked, a little pattern this time. “Jina. Please let us know if you’re alright.” 

No movement. 

“I’ll talk to her.” Angela said softly, just so voices wouldn’t be heard beyond the door. “I’ll let you know if something happens.” 

Although slightly uneasy with this arrangement, Hana knew it was better. Jina had a tendency to start fights with Hana frequently, gaslighting the soldier and reminding her of her own teenage years. Angela was always the more level-headed one, so she would talk to her first. Hana backed away, watching as Angela knocked once more, and let herself in. 

The curtains were completely closed, the room a complete mess, and the only sign that Jina was in there at all was a teenager-shaped lump in the bed along the wall. Angela took a deep breath, attempting to remain calm. She scanned the room for anything else that was off about her daughter’s space, finding only dirty clothes scattered about. 

Carefully approaching, Angela figured that Jina might have just been sleeping, or listening to her music. The older blonde carefully put a hand to Jina’s shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. “Jina, Liebe? What’s wrong?” 

What Angela didn’t necessarily expect, or didn’t want to, was puffy eyes opening and glaring just a little to the side, but no words came out. She saw the motions in the teenager’s chest, showing she was about to say something, but couldn’t get it out. Instead she shut her eyes and looked as if she was pretending her mother wasn’t there. 

Angela sighed, sitting at the foot of Jina’s bed instead. “You know you can tell us when something is wrong. Just because you get into arguments with your Eomma all the time, doesn’t mean we aren’t here for you.” 

Once more, Jina seemed to ignore her mother’s words, and instead tugged the blankets. 

Another approach. “I’ve noticed something strange, checking up in my cabinets earlier.” She started, “All of my wine bottles are empty. Wine’s I’ve tried to collect instead of drink constantly. I used to drink when I didn’t feel good all the time, when I felt something was wrong. It wasn’t that anything bad was happening around me, but something inside me didn’t feel good. I thought that by drinking and smoking, I’d get some better reaction, a distraction from the feeling” she glanced back at Jina’s head now, hoping to find some sort of reaction. “Is there something your Eomma and I don’t know about how you feel?” 

The silence from her daughter was broken in the form of a hiccup. Something finally broke, and when’s he felt like she was going to cry, Angela leaned down, embracing The teenagerwith plenty of love and care. “It’s alright, Schatz… I’m here. It’s okay…” she murmured softly, laying down with her. She pet the mess of blonde hair, quickly realizing it wasn’t clean. However long Jina had been here it had been a while. 

Coaxing herand shushing her, Angela even started humming a song to keep her child soothed as she started not only hiccuping but full on crying. It was subtle at first, just how Hana starts to cry, then gradually getting worse until the poor thing was outright sobbing. At that point, Angela pulled herself and her daughter up, hugging her closet and letting her cling and cry as she needed to. It seemed that the teenager didn’t notice when Hana slipped in after hearing the cries, sitting on the opposite side of her and also joining the embrace. She rubbed Jinas back, whispering comforting words in Korean that she could think of. She was a little small for the soothing job, but kept at it anyway. 

With the combined efforts, Jina was slowly soothed into a bit of a mumbling mess, much better than the endless fit of crying. Angela sighed softly and let her continue to run her sniffles and mumbles into her shoulder. Hana looked at Angela’s face for any sort of answer to the situation, and the doctor merely shrugged for the moment. It took just a little bit more of waiting before she finally said something comprehensible. 

“What was that, Schatz?” Angela murmured, pushing some bleached blonde hair behind Jina’s ear, hoping to coax a clearer conversation.

She sniffled, not making eye contact. “... Under my pillow, Mom…” 

As Hana was closer, she moved to check the pillow just as Jin said. Under it, was a half-empty bottle of the wine Angela had been missing from her cabinet, the label reading Amarone della Valpolicella. 

Hana handed it over and tried to repress a sigh. Where Hana seemed slightly disappointed, Angela was calm and took the bottle and put it to her side. “Thank you for telling me where that was.” Angela said softly. 

Jina didn’t respond. 

Angela sighed and rubbed her daughters back. “Jina… do you want to take a shower? At least get your hair washed?” The older mother asked softly, giving gentle soothing scratches to her daughters form. 

She nodded. 

“Do you think you have the energy to walk for me?” Was the next question. 

Hana raised an eyebrow, as if it was an obvious answer of yes. Angela returned the gaze with a stern glare of her own. Jina hesitated, before offering a nod to her mother. 

“Let’s get your hair washed” Angela agreed. 

— — —

Now sitting in the dining room, Jina had her hair wet but sprayed over a towel. Angela has also managed to get her to change into some clean clothes, not necessarily get dressed, but just so she didn’t completely feel gross. She had a little bit of food in front of her, but wasn’t even picking at it. 

“Clinical Depression?” Hana asked Angela in a hushed tone in the kitchen, glancing over to the dining room to see her daughter still there, completely idle. “Angela…. are you sure?”

“Yes.” The Swiss responded, putting her half empty bottle of wine back up in the shelf. “It explains her aggressive behavior and why she’s slowly become more reclusive.”

“Her aggression? Angela isn't depression supposed to make you like… Like this? Not an aggressor?” Hana was a bit perplexed to say the least. 

Angela gave a slight nod, but shook her head afterwards as if to change her mind. “Some people try extremely hard to fight their depression with other methods or because of other illnesses. Jina probably doesn’t want to be seen as Weak for succumbing to this, so she literally fought her way out… until now.” Angela responded, looking up at the cabinet. “... now, the depression waves probably are hitting her harder. She doesn’t know how to cope. Adding alcohol into the mix doesn’t make things better, even if you do get numb for a while.” 

Hana looked back at her wife, a distressed expression riddled acros her features. “What are we going to do, Angie? I don’t want her to hurt herself…” 

“She won’t, Liebling” Angela responded. “She’s too strong for that. You and I both know it” she moved over to give her wife a hug before making her way out back to the table. Hana and Angela both took their respective spots and Jinas gaze lifted up from her plate. Fear has filled them up, dear and something empty inside. 

Angela reached over and put a hand on top of Jina’s, grateful that the girl wasn't pulling away. “How are you feeling, Jina? Feel better after getting your hair washed?” she asked softy

Jina’s gaze went a little low but just up enough to see them. “... you aren’t mad, are you?” She asked quietly 

“We’re not mad, Jina. Or disappointed.” Hana chimed in, wanting to convey it herself first. 

“We wanted to be sure sure you’re alright. We’re glad you were home and alive” Angela added softly. “In fact, Jina… I’m proud of you” 

“What…?” The teen snapped her head up a little, a confused expression on her face. She could feel the tests well up and both other accents cloud her voice. “ I haven't showered in four days, I’ve… Ive drowned myself in your wine for the past two months… and the only thing I do that even makes me feel better I can’t even… convince myself to do anymore. I… I just let kids shove me into the walls or the trash cans, I can’t find it in myself to push back, I… why are you proud?” Jina asked, her voice still quiet and whiny, but full of emotion.

Angela chose her words carefully, the new information hurting her just a bit. “Because you’re still with us, and you aren’t bringing alcohol from outside the house. You’re still around, Jina. And you worked so hard to try not to show us how much you’ve been hurting. We were fooled…. until now.” Angela said softly 

The younger blonde pushed wet strands of hair behind her ear. “... for not letting you know? So which is better” She grumbled. 

“Us knowing is the best option” Hana spoke up. “We’re your parents, jina. Even though you and I fight a lot now, I’m still your mom and I still want to be there for you and help and support you. But your mother is right. We’re just glad you fought so long and so hard and managed to make it this far. But now you need extra help, you can’t do it alone any more” 

Jinas brow twitched, her first instinct was to shout her refusal, but held her tongue and bit her lip. She put it into perspective, what happened and what her parents just witnessed. The steady faxes from both of them did little to help her influence her either way. 

Thankfully, someone else broke the silence. “When I was younger. Thirty years or so,” Angela started. “I was the top of my field. Skilled and excellent, but something didn’t feel right. I felt sick most of the time. I didn’t want to get up, I didn’t want to do anything. The only reason I got up and out of bed during that time was the job I had to do and all the wine and Whiskey I could drink after. I didn’t talk to anyone, because despite being a doctor I didn’t want to be confronted with the problem in front of me. I was depressed, I just didn’t want to deal with it. I’m okay, yes, but only because I had a large support system. You just have us. But I’d love it if you’d let us help you find someone to talk to, Schatz. Someone that isn’t me or Eomma.” She explained gently. 

The teen picked at her plate now, her eyes low. “What happens if I don’t?” She asked quietly 

“You won’t get to feel better.” Hana put it bluntly. “Talking to someone seems like a weaker option but you’re doing yourself a favor that way, and is in fact actually pretty strong of you.” 

A little bit of silence came after. “... if I do?” Jina asked

Angela reached over and squeezed Jina’s hand. “You can talk, you might get medication, you might do better. You might not, but it’s better than nothing Jina.” Angela said softly. 

There was a careful silence between all of them, Jina looked thoughtful to her options. “I’ll do it” was her soft whisper afterwards. 

“I know just the friend to have you start talking to.” Angela said softly. 

“He’s a great guy. I’m sure you’ll like him” Hana added with a small wink. 

The teen held back the small feeling that rose in her chest, and gave a nod to them. She squeezed her mother's hand, trying to be cooperative and commutative. “Thank you” Jina mumbled under her breath. 

Smiles from both mothers told her it was alright. A message was further conveyed through hand squeezes, telling her it would be alright. “you're welcome, Jina” Angela said softly. 

The married couple at from then in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at their daughter as she picked her food and nibbled some. The improvement was small, but significant to them. 

Everything would be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jina. She's a rebellious teen with just too much going on in her brain inherited from her parents, at least they don't blame her. I kinda used a more personal aspect for reaction reference. 
> 
> I don't expect many reviews or comments but anything will be appreciated. Thank you for reading, commends and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
